


doll parts

by anitalesnickis



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitalesnickis/pseuds/anitalesnickis
Summary: ficlet/character study/idk what this is. jennifer is a lesbian and in love with her best friend. also not a d yet.
Relationships: Jennifer Check & Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	doll parts

They always shared the bed when they had sleepovers. So it was of no surprise to Jennifer when Needy fell asleep with her slim arms wrapped loosely around her, her own head resting atop her best friend’s chest. Something about this felt so right, Needy was all softness and sweetness, and she smelled so much like home that it sort of made Jennifer’s heartache in a super gay way… Not that she’d ever admit that outloud. 

As far as Needy was concerned, Jennifer had her own hoard of boys that she used and abused at her own discretion. And that was true…To a certain extent. Jennifer knew that in reality she had absolutely zero interest in the boys who pined after her, in the boys that she pined after. It was all so artificial, it meant nothing. It was all just distractions, guys with hard edges and calloused hands and stubbly faces to distract her from what she really wanted. She’d managed to convince herself that maybe if she slept with enough guys she’d train herself to become attracted to them… So far, no luck. 

Needy shifted beneath her, and Jennifer’s heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t begin to imagine how you could be so close to somebody, yet still feel miles apart. One of her arms lay strewn across Needy’s stomach, while the other rested beneath Needy’s back.. It was starting to fall asleep, and so Jennifer slowly and carefully slid it out from underneath her friend -- rolling her wrist to get some sort of circulation before bringing her fingers up towards Needy’s face to slowly run her fingers through the others soft hair, relishing in the peace of this moment and praying that it would last forever, even though she knew it wouldn’t. Soon, Needy would wake up -- and she’d ask Jennifer if she could borrow that red top that she’d caught her eyeballing /all/ night, and Jennifer would say no because it gave her a major muffin top -- when in reality Needy looked /so/ fucking hot in that top… She just didn’t want her to wear it for Chip. 

Jennifer knew she should feel guilty for what she was doing. She was taking advantage of her best friend. The innocence of this moment would be forever tainted if Needy knew that while they were laying here, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other, Jennifer was fighting with every fiber of her being not to lean up and press their lips together. It was kinda pathetic, when she really thought about it. Here she was able to have any guy that she wanted -- and all she did want was her best friend who lay asleep beneath her. 

For a few minutes now Jennifer’s fingers had been idly stroking through Needy’s hair with no disturbance to the other girl, but it wasn’t until Jenn nuzzled her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck did the other girl stir. 

“Jenn?” Needy’s sleepy voice made Jennifer’s heart skip a beat, and she immediately closed her eyes and halted the movement of her fingers through Needy’s hair. 

“Sorry, Needz.. You know I haven’t been sleeping good lately.. Just trying to get comfy.” Was the first excuse that came out of Jennifer’s mouth, the tenderness in her own voice surprising her. Since when did she start being so nice? 

“It’s s’ok,” Needy mumbled back, her arms tightening around Jennifer’s body, seemingly subconsciously. “I’m going back to sleep, though… G’night, Jen.” 

And just like that, Jennfier was reminded of why she endured what she did. Even the smallest of affection from Needy made her heart swell, and she figured that for now -- that would have to be enough.


End file.
